Celebrating Harry
by Ebenbild
Summary: James is celebrating the birth of his son - or how Harry gained his name. Just some fun, canon compliant.


_**Disclaimer**_ _: I'm too young to be Rowling so there is sadly no way Harry Potter is mine…_

 _ **Placing:**_ _31\. July 1980 - could be canon…_

 _Just an idea a friend and I had while talking about HP and fanfiction, nothing more._

xXxXxXxXxXxVoicexXxXxXxEchoxXxXxXxXxEchoxXxXxXxXxVoicexXxXxXxXxXxXx

sSsSsSsSs

 _ **CELEBRATING HARRY**_

sSs

James and Sirius were celebrating.

Well, actually, they had been celebrating for months now, ever since one Lily Potter had announced her pregnancy to them, so them being celebrating wasn't actually something new.

It was just the place they did it at, that was.

"James! Sirius! Enough now!" Lily admonished them from the bed she was currently lying on. Poor Lily was utterly exhausted after just having given birth to one healthy baby boy, so being a bit short tempered with her enthusiastic husband and his best friend was actually not surprising.

The two men indeed didn't actually listen to her at all.

"Five toes, Padfoot!" James Potter exclaimed instead. "Five perfect, tiny, little, absolutely adorable toes!"

"Hurray!" Sirius jeered.

"Five toes on each foot, Padfoot!"

"Hurray!"

"Five fingers as well," James Potter said blissfully. "Five perfect, tiny, rosy, little, absolutely adorable fingers!"

"Hurray!"

"Five fingers on each hand, Padfoot!"

"Hurray!"

Lily actually would have tried a sobering charm at her husband and his best friend if she had been allowed to do any magic that shortly after the birth of her baby boy.

Those two were truly behaving ridiculous – James with describing every detail of his just recently born son and Sirius Black for jeering about every information he got to hear like James had won the Quidditch cup.

"Two arms, Padfoot!" James told his best friend enthusiastically.

"Hurray!"

"Two perfectly formed, rosy and tiny arms!"

"Hurray!"

That was when again one of the nurses stuck her head into the room to see if everything was alright in there.

Lily looked at her apologetically from the bed she was lying in.

"I'm sorry about those two," she said to the nurse. "I'm actually not sure what has gotten into them!"

With that she turned her head to her celebrating husband and his best friend.

"Sirius!" She cried. "James! It's enough now! Keep it down, we're at a hospital!"

This time she used her 'If-You-Disobey-Me-Further-I-hex-you-to-next-Sunday-voice'. It at least got her the attention of the two celebrating men at the end of her bed.

She looked at them sternly to get her point across.

"Keep. It. Down. Now!" She ordered.

For a moment, both men looked at her in confusion then James and Sirius nodded seriously at her.

"Alright," James said, still clearly a bit confused but at least listening to her. "We'll keep it down!"

The promise lasted about two seconds – just long enough for the nurse to shake her head and close the door, before the door being opened again by another nurse with a baby boy in her arms.

"Look at him, Padfoot!" James exclaimed as soon as he spotted his son in the nurse's arms. "He's perfect! Absolutely perfect!"

The nurse handed Lily the little bundle in her arms with a smile.

"There you go, Madam Potter," she said while giving over the small child into his mother's waiting arms. "All cleaned up now."

Lily looked at the two men next to her bed. James looked at his son with absolute adoration and Sirius' gaze wasn't any better.

"A perfect little baby boy – can you see it, Padfoot?" James said adoration in his voice while looking at the child, but yet not daring to hold him.

The nurse smiled at him, before turning to look again at Lily.

"Now we just need a name and we will register him for you immediately," she told Lily. "What will the little one be called?"

That was the moment, Sirius spoke up again, jeering.

"Hurray!"

"Hurray!" James added, not listening to the nurse at all.

"James!" Lily exclaimed angrily to get her husband to listen to the nurse.

The nurse nodded.

"Harry James Potter, I got it," she said. "I will add it to the records immediately."

And before Lily or the two men actually registered what had happened, she was already out of the door and gone.

For a moment, silence reigned the room.

Then James looked in confusion at Sirius.

"What happened just now?" He asked frowning.

Lily glared at him.

"You," she said slowly. "Just named your son!"

"Huh?" James and Sirius stared at her.

Lily glowered.

"Your son, Harry James Potter!" She growled.

"I thought you didn't want to follow the tradition to name him after his father?" Sirius asked Lily and James confused.

"I thought we decided to name him Turalis?" James said equally confused.

Lily slowly raised her hand and her wand basically shot into her hand.

Then her angrily glowing eyes turned their fury towards the two clowns next to her hospital bed…

"We did," she said through clenched teeth.

James and Sirius would never forget the day Harry was born – and it definitely wasn't because they had celebrated his birth loudly back then…

sSsSsSsSsSs

 **Fin.**

sSsSsSsSsSs

 _Just some funny thoughts about how Harry received his name..._

 _I hope you liked it._

 _Ebenbild_


End file.
